Mokuton with a twist
by Neon dagger
Summary: Naruto was taken from the village in a twist of fate and in doing so he awoke two bloodlines thought dead to the world but due to certain types of chakra within him one of the bloodlines is currupted by shinju's chakra, lets see how much fun Naruto can have with this curruption and how much stronger this version of Naruto will become.
1. Chapter 1

Mokuton with a Twist

I don't own Naruto

Please review

Naruto was always good with plants. He loved them they were one of the few things that he knew wouldn't hurt him and they liked him considering that grew really fast and seemed to lean towards him if only slightly. They also had a calming effect on him so it helped him in this situation in the middle of nowhere in some forest with a knife wound digging deep into his gut.

He tried to recall how he got into this situation and grimaced.

 **Flashback Jutsu**

The day started out fine he even helped out an odd girl with pale white eyes but after that went home hours later, Naruto was asleep in his old broken down bed when suddenly there was a slight thud next to his head years of abuse at the hands of the orphanage and the few times that mobs had managed to get him from his home and with those memories in mind he shot out of his bed only to have a fist slammed into his jaw knocking him out the shadow picked him up and placed him in a burlap bag before it looked back showing big white pupil less and then the shadow muttered "This is what you get for talking to the Hyuuga clan heiress you demon filth" before jumping out the window

A couple of what Naruto assumed was hours later he woke up and began to struggle but was thrown to the ground sack and all. He began to struggle again but then punches and kicks began to rain down on him for God knows how long.

Then once Naruto was limp with pain the bag was picked up again and the travels continued.

 **(5 hours later)**

They stopped some of Naruto's bruises had healed when the bag he was in lurched to the side and spilled over him coming out with it Naruto got up and began to turn around and just as he was turned all the way around to look at the person who kidnapped him but felt a burning pain in his gut he looked down to see a crimson spot spreading across his stomach he touched the growing spot of red. The blade was dragged slowly out reviling it to be a curved and serrated kunai "Look at me Demon, I want to be the last face you see as you bleed out here alone in the dark so remember my name, I am Ko branch member of the Hyuuga clan."

After that Ko left leaving a bleeding little boy alone in the dark with the full moon rising to its peek casting light in all direction and stretching the shadows that and the darkness infecting his vision made the world almost black in white.

Naruto pulled himself to a tree leaving a bloody trail with occasional bloody hand print in the moonlight, set his back against the tree and stared up at the moon and he could have sworn that the tree began to bend around him slightly but that just might be from blood loss thought Naruto as his vision darkened more and more until the last of his vision faded.

Switch in perspective

Jin stared down the path that him and his small family of five including himself, his wife, twin daughters and his son. "Come on we needed to get into town tonight at least!" he yelled out to his family and turned his eyes to the ground and walked for a little while longer before spotting a small trail of blood going deeper into the woods at first he thought it was an animal until the hand prints.

Jin stopped and decided to follow the blood trail to its source he then told him to his family to follow as he grabbed a knife that he had on his person. He walked along the blood trail his family in a line behind him until they got to the end of the trail only to see something beautiful and horrific scene. The tree branches had wrapped around Naruto several flowers bloomed on the branches the blood ran very slowly over and the flowers seemed to glow a feint purple and branches glowed green and the branches and tree itself became a dark grey or black color the closer it got to the boy.

They were, if only slightly wrapped around the boy most seemed to lean towards a large spot on the boys stomach where a now small trickled of blood spilled out. Jin and the rest of his family paused to take in the horrific beauty that was before them, Jin snapped out of it first running forward and began to cut the branches then stopped and turned looking at his family "Help me we need to get him to a hospital the wound may be small but it's in a vital area, he may bleed out if we don't hurry!" Jin shouted to his family.

His son and wife ran over and began to pull the branches of the tree while his daughters where frozen in awe/disgust. After a couple of minutes they got the braches off him and after picking him up they went to town dragging the twins with.

 **In town**

Jin and his family busted through the door of the hospital startling several people, including nurses almost all of which were about to yell at them only to spot a small blood covered boy in the man's arms a small trickle of blood coming from the wound still.

"We found him out in the woods we don't know how or why he was out there." said Jin in a rushed tone. A doctor ran over quickly and checked his pupils the doctor yelled "Get me a gurney and some stitching and get him to a room!" several nurses brought a gurney and put Naruto on it before wheeling him into a surgical room while several more nurses went off to collect the other materials that he doctor had requested.

 **30 minutes later**

Outside Naruto's room the doctor was talking to Jin "We aren't sure how but he heals incredibly fast but, it was still it was a very dangerous wound for a young child." "But how it doesn't make sense, wait maybe he is from a ninja villages or has a bloodline is that possibility." replied Jin "I suppose it is a possibility." replied the doctor while rubbing his chin and getting it to a thinking posse.

The door to Naruto's room bust open the twins came through and said "He is awake." before going back into the room. The two men looked at each other Jin gave an embarrassed smile and scratched the back of his head before they both walked into Naruto's room and looked at the blond haired boy in the bed. "So what's your name my young friend?" asked the doctor "Hello, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and before you ask I was kidnapped then stabbed and then was left to die by someone named Ko, and he said that he was from the Hyuuga clan." responded Naruto.

Shocked that someone would do that to a small child Jin's wife walked of and hugged him tightly, Jin's kids also joined in the hug Naruto tensed up not used to people touching him like that before relaxing into the hug and eventually returning the hug then Jin's wife broke the hug and asked "So where are you from then Naruto?" Naruto paused and stared at them before responding "I am from Konohagakure." in a hushed tone.

"They would do that to a child of their own village?!" yelled Jin his face almost red in rage "Kid we were traveling to Konoha any way for trading but seeing as you are probably want to go home you want to come with although it will take a few months to get there what do you say?" asked Jin thinking about giving the hokage a piece of his mind for allowing this to happen.

"You would let me travel with you for that long?" Naruto asked his eyes gaining a few tears "Of course we wouldn't mind." said Jin's wife "Ok, yeah I will go with you guys."

 **(Meanwhile in Konoha)**

Hiruzen sat in his desk staring down at three ANBU Inu, Neko, and Snake. So would at least one of you three like to tell me where Naruto is, because as of 7 hours ago nobody has been able to find him, **NOT EVEN HIS OWN PERSONAL ANBU SQUAD!** " roared Hiruzen down at the three kneeling ANBU who were supposed to be Naruto's Personal guard.

The three ANBU's heads sank even lower "We don't know someone grabbed him while we were switching posts hokage-sama." said Inu "It was my fault." stated Neko "I didn't get back from my turn at resting fast enough."

"I am bringing Jiraiya in to track him down dead or not I want to find my surrogate grandson and I will not fail to take care of him ever again even if it means killing people on the council, I won't break my promise to his parents!" said Hiruzen in a cold tone


	2. Chapter 2

Mokuton with a twist

Don't own Naruto

Please review

(Recap)

"You would let me travel with you for that long?" Naruto asked his eyes gaining a few tears "Of course we wouldn't mind." Said Jin's wife "Ok, yeah I will go with you guys."

 **(Meanwhile in Konoha)**

Hiruzen sat in his desk staring down at three ANBU Inu, Neko, and Hebi. So would at least one of you three like to tell me where Naruto is, because as of 7 hours ago nobody has been able to find him, **NOT EVEN HIS OWN PERSONAL ANBU SQUAD!** " roared Hiruzen down at the three kneeling ANBU who were supposed to be Naruto's Personal guard.

The three ANBU's heads sank even lower "We don't know someone grabbed him while we were switching posts hokage-sama." Said Inu "It was my fault." Stated Neko "I didn't get back from my turn at resting fast enough."

"I am bringing Jiraiya in to track him down dead or not I want to find my surrogate grandson and I will not fail to take care of him ever again even if it means killing people on the council, I won't break my promise to his parents!" said Hiruzen in a cold tone

(2 Months after)

It has been 2 agonizingly long months of searching for one Naruto Uzumaki and the only thing that they had about where he had gone was that a boy matching his description was seen in a hospital with a knife wound in his gut and discovering that he might have a bloodline.

The funny thing about that was that there was no possible way he could have made it that far in the first seven hours of his disappearance so someone possibly even in his village had kidnapped him and the civilian counsel didn't even try to hide their joy and several where executed for seeming to forget his law right in front of him Hiruzen sighed the whole council wanted him found after they heard that he might possibly have a bloodline.

On the upside the some of the ninja counsel had pulled themselves together and were a bit angry ay themselves and at him these clans were the Hyuuga, Aburame, Inuzuka, and finally the Yamanaka.

It was understandable as all most all of the current clans head had been on a team with either Minato or Kushina and when Naruto was born they were pissed that they couldn't adopt him due to civilian interference.

So they helped out with money and if any of their clans saw Naruto in trouble or getting attacked that they were supposed to help him but even if they had orders there would still be those who would hate the poor boy and might try to hurt him themselves.

On better notes Jiraiya thinks that he is getting closer to finding Naruto it was unfortunate that it took almost almost a month to find Jiraiya but after he was found and the situation was explained he became the human equivalent of a human blood hound and Hiruzen had been receiving reports every two days or so via summons.

(With Naruto and Jin's family)

Jin had told Naruto about when they found him and that the plants that grew around him when they got out of the hospital and they told him that the doctor that worked on him suggested that he might have a bloodline.

Naruto after hearing this thought on it and replied "If I do have a bloodline it probably has something to deal with plants all plants I get near seem to grow really fast."

This conversation had happened around two months ago and Naruto had gotten to know and care about Jin and his family but besides that Naruto had been trying to figure out how his ability worked and in the beginning all he could do was make plants grow even faster than before and make them move slightly.

But by the close of the first month he could make the plants hold on to and throw things and by the second month he could use them as weapons or like extra hands it was amazing in Naruto's opinion and boy did he surprise Jin and Jenny (Jin's wife) when he made a flower bloom for them as a gift for letting him travel with them before planting it in a pot that was empty, it was a beautiful rose a faint blue-ish purple while having faint grey highlights along the edge of the petals.

They were within a half a month's walk from Konoha, when they had decided to camp for the night. Naruto was just about asleep when due to his impressive senses he heard someone shout in pain "Son of BITCH!" at this Naruto got up and out of his tent and went to investigate the shout and in a few seconds he came across a man with a head plate that had a symbol that Naruto had never seen before was holding his nose and stumbling around facing away from a sack that had something in it struggling to get out.

So Naruto quietly ran up to it and willed a root of one of the trees to cut the string holding the bag shut opening the bag he saw a the girl he helped all those months ago when she saw him she saw him she was about to say something before he quickly held his finger up to his lips and helped her out of the bag before someone behind him shouted "Naruto there you are, what are you doing?"

It was Jin and his family Naruto's pupils shrunk and he whirled around only to in time to see the man scowl a grumble about interruptions before drawing a kunai and disappearing from Naruto's view. The next thing Naruto knew was the sound of flesh being cut he turned only to see Jin with a knife buried in his gut Naruto froze and fell to his knees and muttered "This can't be happening." over and over to himself and Hinata froze as well she may not have known these people but she was still witnessing the murder of a family.

Jin fell over bleeding out on the ground the wound was deep beyond anyone short of Tsunade's help Jenny reached down to try and stop the bleeding their kids fell back in shock and fear as the watched their mom try to stop the bleeding.

Jenny turned to her kids "Get Naruto and that girl and run to the closest town now!" the kids were running to Naruto as soon as she got done with half of her sentence and they almost got to them before the man appeared half way between the kids and their mother and completed some hand seals and shouted **(Static Strings Technique)** before throwing his hand forward at the kids thin little strings shot out and the strings all landed on the kid's heads the man then sent more chakra into his strings electrifying them.

The kids then fell over the tears in Naruto's eyes increased as he saw the man turn towards the last person that he had almost grown to call family the man then threw the same kunai that he had used to gut her husband at her hitting her in between the eyes, she sat perfectly still for two solid seconds before falling over to the side and her blood began pooling and mixing with her husbands.

Naruto eyes began to change his pupil shrank until it was nothing but a red dot his eyes then began to gain crimson rings five in total were visible and the rest of the eyes were a deep endless black and a red aura surrounded him while this happened several plants branches and roots turned a grey/black and pointed at the man.

"How could you! How could you kill them!" screamed Naruto not aware of his changes or the plants around him Hinata passed out from the killer intent after looking at Naruto he then disappeared from view shocking the man before he felt something slam into his throat.

(With Jiraiya)

Jiraiya was close he could feel Naruto had to be nearby or at least on this trail and he felt a faint amount of chakra before he froze as a thick almost visible wall of faint crimson chakra laced with a lot of killer intent he quickly took off in the direction he sensed the chakra from.

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto slammed the man into the ground and yelled in a slightly demonic/distorted voice **"You killed them, I will make you begged for death you monster!"** and as he said this the man screamed in pain as a tree root shot out of the ground and pierced through each of his arm and leg joints destroying any possibility of running or using his arm.

Naruto began to smile his sharp teeth making the image even scarier for the man as he was tortured by the little boy **"I am going to make roots spread in your insides and then I am going to rip your limbs off, you are going to suffer 100 times of what you** **made them endure!"**

As Naruto said this the man felt the roots begin to grow and spread in his arms and legs and if he looked he would have seen the roots moving under his skin like worms but there was no blood as the roots drank it like a sponge.

After a minute or two Naruto grinned and yelled **(Shinra Tensei)** the man froze before screaming again as his limbs below the elbows and knees where turned into paste **"Hmm I wonder why or how I knew those words, oh well time to rip your remaining pieces of your limbs off murderer!?"**

Just as Naruto began to will the plants to pull away from the man he stopped and fell over showing Jaiya behind him the man looked up at his would be savoir before he made more hand seals and slammed his hand into the man's head making him pass out as well Jaiya then wrapped the man's new stubs in bandages before summoning a toad.

"Jaiya-sama why did you summon me?" asked the toad before pausing and looking around seeing the corpses and the now almost limbless man and a blond boy and a young girl.

"I need you to take this three to the village! I am going to seal and check the corpses before I go tell them that the man is from Kaminari no Huni and that he was found with this two and make sure that they get to the hospital and have Hiruzen check his eyes before sending him to the hospital." replied Jaiya before gesturing to Naruto and Hinata. The toad nodded and put the two kids on his back before picking up the lightning ninja before making hand signs and disappearing in a teleport.

(In Hiruzen's office)

Hiruzen was sitting in his desk doing paper work and wondering were Naruto and now Hinata had gone to when out of nowhere a loud puff of smoke and a loud crash interrupted his work and thoughts.

"Who are…?" Hiruzen stopped mid-speech as the smoke cleared showing a toad the size of two men holding a wounded man and had two children one with black/blue hair and the other with blond.

Hiruzen got up and grabbed the kids and laid them on the couch in the room gently "It Naruto and Hinata so Jaiya found both but where is he and why are they unconscious?" asked Hiruzen the toad shrugged before relaying the message that he was supposed to before dispelling in a puff of smoke.

Hiruzen was confused "Check his eyes why should….?" Hiruzen paused before making a mad dash for Naruto before opening his eye lids revealing the newly crimson ringed eyes in the place of the deep sky blue that he was known for before he left.

"So that's why. I swear Naruto you are going to give me a heart attack." said Hiruzen in a slightly excited/exasperated tone before doing hand signs **(Hidden in plain sight no jutsu)** Naruto's eyes then slowly faded back to their original color before rapidly changing back to their new state "What? How is that possible? Wait could his eyes absorb chakra if so I ether am going to have to create a clan for him or hide his eyes….hiding them would cause a lot of problems later so I guess I am going to have to create a clan for you Naruto." before smiling "I bet that they will be kissing your ass by the time you're out of the hospital."

And cut

Please review

This is going to be a NaruHina unless enough people want it to be a haram because she will be in a relationship with Naruto in this fanfiction.


	3. Chapter 3

Mokuton with a twist

Chapter 3: the beginning of a clan

I don't own Naruto

Please review

Recap

"So that's why. I swear Naruto you are going to give me a heart attack." said Hiruzen in a slightly excited/exasperated tone before doing hand signs **(Hidden in plain sight no jutsu)** Naruto's eyes then slowly faded back to their original color before rapidly changing back to their new state "What? How is that possible? Wait could his eyes absorb chakra if so I ether am going to have to create a clan for him or hide his eyes….hiding them would cause a lot of problems later so I guess I am going to have to create a clan for you Naruto." before smiling "I bet that they will be kissing your ass by the time you're out of the hospital."

Currently

Hiruzen had made sure that Naruto and Hinata got to the hospital and more specifically to Naruto's doctors to make sure nothing bad happened to either of the children and to do a check up on both their health they were also ordered to notify him if either one woke up and bring whichever one it was to owed him to help explain what happened.

But now was time for Hiruzen's main headache, besides paper work that is a council meeting.

As Hiruzen walked to the council he almost dreaded the responses he would receive at first and he wondered if it would improve Naruto's life or make it worse since the council might try to use him as a breeding factory but Hiruzen would die before he allowed that.

And in Hiruzen walked into the room which was full of whisper until he was finally noticed when he was halfway to his sit to which they stood up and bowed in respect before going back to discussing why the meeting was called.

Sitting in his sit Hiruzen called order to the meeting "I brought you all here to inform you all of two important developments that have appeared first off." Hiruzen looked over at the Hyuuga clan head "Your daughter has been found and is in the hospital getting a check-up she will be returned to you when she awakens, and two Naruto Uzumaki has been returned and" but Hiruzen was interrupted by most of the civilian side of the council "That demon is back, we must kill it quickly?!" screamed a fat merchant, Hiruzen glanced at the shadows in the room before nodded towards said civilian.

Then an ANBU appeared behind the merchant, kunai already threw its path cleaving through most of the merchants neck and only a thin layer of fat and skin holding his head on.

Blood splattered heavily onto the desk in front several civilians screamed or became green around the gills the ninja half of the council just rolled their eyes at the stupidity of the civilians "I mean what did they think would happen?" muttered one of the clan head.

Without another word the ANBU grabbed the Merchant's corpse and body flickered away to dispose of it.

"Anyway back to the point Naruto has been returned to Konoha and he, as far as I can tell has awakened at least one new bloodline, a doujutsu, we will find out more when Naruto or Jaiya arrive here." said Hiruzen at this several people on both halves of the council became intrigued "What does it look like?" asked the Uchiha clan head "Well, color wise it is like the sharigan but it does not have tomes it has crimson rings that surround his pupil which has shrunk and ability wise the only thing known so far is that it can absorb chakra ." replied Hiruzen

This shocked the whole council as there are very few clans that have the ability to drain/absorb chakra.

Suddenly with a poof of smoke an ANBU appeared with a sleepy Naruto who was rubbing his sleep crusted eyes both were in the middle of the room Naruto yawned and then opened his eyes drawing a gasp from those who had not seen his eyes.

"I brought him as asked Hokage." said the ANBU before receiving a nod of dismissal and body flickering away. "Naruto please tell us of the events that led up your return to the village." said Hiruzen.

"Old man is that you, how did I get here?" questioned Naruto as he began to look around until he saw the Hyuuga clan head "You have the same eyes as that son of a bitch who left me in the woods with a cut across my gut, so that means you're from the same clan so tell me is there any one in your clan named Ko who is a branch member." growled Naruto releasing a bit of killer intent.

"Ko is one of the higher rank branch members, so where is your proof?" asked the Hyuuga clan head while grounding his teeth at the accusation "Tell me Hyuuga-san did Ko come home showing off a serrated kunai, or maybe he got rid of it." replied Naruto.

The Hyuuga clan head's pupil less eye shrank because when Ko had returned from his mission he was showing off a kunai that was serrated which was stained with blood but for some reason he refused to clean it saying that it was a trophy of a great kill.

Hiruzen's eyes narrowed before he turned towards the Hyuuga clan head and asked "Would you mind if we gathered that kunai and tested it?" "Yes feel free to do so I am also curious as to what results will show." replied the Hyuuga quickly in a colder than normal tone Hiruzen nodded and an ANBU disappeared in a puff of leaves and smoke.

"Any way he came into my room after I was asleep and the day was starting out so well I helped out some girl with blueish black hair took take of my flower bed the rest of the day and then went home to sleep. I would like to say it was about mid-night when that freak snuck it to my room and myself having very keen senses woke up before he knocked me out and put me in a sack and ran out of the village, I woke up a couple hours later and started to struggle before he took the sack I was in off his shoulder and threw me on the ground and began to beat me until I stopped moving then he picked the sack back up and continued on his path for another hour or two before stopping and opening the bag partially before throwing it, I had just gotten up and turned when the blade entered my gut after that he introduced himself and told me he wanted me to see the face of my killer before I died after that he ran away and I dragged myself to a tree and then blacked out."

Naruto paused taking a deep breath before continuing "When I woke up I was in a hospital and there was a family of five, Jin, jenny, the parents and jack, Rose, and finally Lisa they told me how they found me in the woods and how weird the plants were acting." Naruto paused as one of the civilians interrupted him it was a women with pink hair and a high pitch voice "What do you mean the plants were acting weird?" "Well let me show you." replied Naruto before the wooden floor under him became a dark grey/black and it grew in to a tree with small flowers blooming on the braches but for some reason it was covered in small eye lid sized bumps all of it.

Then Naruto then continued talking before they could ask any questions "After talking for while they agreed to let me travel with them back here to talk to the old man, but last night when I was trying to sleep I heard a yell and went to investigate, I found a man who was turned away from a sack and seeing that the bag was moving I snuck over to it and used my ability to cut the string holding the bag together and then Just as we were about to sneak away Jin and his family apparently saw me leave and followed me. Jin called out to me and this caught the man's attentions." Naruto's voice became laced with tremors and rage his eyes began glowing a more sinister shade of red the tree that he had made next to him grew thorns and became even darker and also gave off a feint red light around the bulges.

"I froze and in that moment that bastard killed them, he cut Jin's gut open, electrocuted Jack, Rose, and Lisa, he killed Jenny by throwing the same kunai he used to gut Jin in-between her eyes I remember the sickening crunch of the blade as it slide past her skull and into her brain! I saw red and…." Naruto paused.

"I can't remember anything past that." said Naruto quietly his anger slowly boiling away in his confusion needless to say quite a few were stunned this boy other than the fact that he was the container of the nine tail he was average, although some of the people in the room knew better.

"Naruto I vote that a new clan is made for you due to your bloodlines all who agree raise your hand." said Hiruzen all of the ninja half of the council raised their hands and a few civilians did as well already thinking of ways to try to manipulate him.

"All right, all those who oppose raise your hands." The remaining civilians and the advisers that were there raised their hands (please note Danzo is not in the council he was preoccupied trying to find Naruto first and thought that the meeting was for the recent spikes in cost for ninja equipment)

"The creation of a new clan is passed, Naruto what would you like your clan name to be?" asked Hiruzen "I think I will keep Uzumaki as part of my clan name but I will have to get back to you on that sorry." replied Naruto. (Please put clan name that you think would be good in the review)

"Its fine it can take a while to think of a good clan name and you don't want to stick with a bad one and have to change it, it would be very embarrassing for you and your clan mates if you have any at that point. Any way I am also going to get you a checkup in psychology just to make sure you're ok." said Hiruzen getting serious at the end.

"I am fine with that and in fact I might just have done it myself if you hadn't suggested it." replied Naruto

"Any way now on to something important, The Clan Restoration Act which states that you must have up to 5 wives." said a smirking civilian while thinking of ways to get his daughter or some girls in his family to marry in to Naruto's.

"Actually Naruto can chose how many wives he has but if he only has one they must produce a child within a year or two of marriage and then they are free to have more children or not and when the child comes of age they will be offered the same thing." countered Hiruzen eyeing the civilian who was grinding his teeth in anger at the Hokage's add on.

"I don't know, I will need to think on it but for now just assume that I will only marry one girl." replied Naruto sweating slightly after all this is a lot to lay on a person so suddenly.

Several council members narrowed their eyes at each other just because they cared about Naruto doesn't mean that they wouldn't use him slightly they would welcome him into their clan with open arms but now that he had something similar to mokuton and an unknown doujutsu made him a lot more enticing.

Naruto swallowed hard as he felt the tension in the room increase at his words.

(Months later beginning of the ninja academy)

Naruto's life had gotten so much better people showed him respect even if it was fake, he had been given a clan house a small one but it was much nicer than his old apartment and he was still seeing a shrink for his trauma but he was getting better.

But ability wise he was growing by leaps and bounds and he was able to use his eyes ability to drain chakra at will and increase the amount he drains in a set time and he had created a few jutsu.

Naruto reflected on the past few months as he walked to the classroom "Well this should be fun." muttered Naruto as he opened the door to the classroom.

And cut

Please review and give your opinion

also i will not do a lemon unless some one sends one in but i still might not post it as i am trying to be a good story writer before i add in that stuff


	4. Chapter 4

Mokuton with a twist chapter 4

Please review

I don't own Naruto

Recap

Naruto's life had gotten so much better people showed him respect even if it was fake, he had been given a clan house a small one but it was much nicer than his old apartment and he was still seeing a shrink for his trauma but he was getting better.

But ability wise he was growing by leaps and bounds and he was able to use his eyes ability to drain chakra at will and increase the amount he drains in a set time and he had created a few jutsu.

Naruto reflected on the past few months as he walked to the classroom "Well this should be fun." muttered Naruto as he opened the door to the classroom.

Currently

Naruto walked into the classroom and looked around for a seat and unfortunately he noted sourly that a couple stalkers-er I mean fan girls were in his class.

But luckily Naruto spotted a friend that he had gained of the months before school began.

Hinata gave him a wave and a small smile as he walked over "Hinata, who are you doing?" asked Naruto as he pulled open a seat next her.

"Oh I am doing ok. How about you?" replied and asked Hinata shyly "Oh I am doing well been trying to make some technics based mokuton as of late." was the blonde's reply.

"Oh maybe you could show me and might be able to help somehow." said Hinata blushing slightly.

(Note Being Naruto's only actual friend even if it's for a short time has increased her confidence.)

Naruto nodded while giving his patented foxy smile when he felt the seat next to him move back and as he turned to look at who was sitting down a feeling of dread crawled up his spine Ino Yamanaka, his biggest fan girl was attempting to sit next to him.

Which means that she was more than likely going to try and flirt with him which don't get him wrong she was very pretty but well she was kinda physical. (As in only caring for status/money and looks)

But luck seemed to be on his side this day because as soon as she sat down their teachers walked in and began writing their names on the board.

The one with the ponytail finished first and turned to address the class "I am Iruka Umio but you may refer to me as Iruka-sensei or just Iruka." said the now named Iruka.

The other teacher also turned around and spoke "And I am Mizuki." before he paused as he saw Naruto and put a false smile on before walking over to a side desk.

(Hours in to the class)

Iruka turned to his class and spoke "Ok guys, we will now move on to the Jutsu portion of day's lesson."

Several civilian-born groaned but most clan children smirked and Naruto asked a question "Are we going to do the clone technic?"

"Yes we are Naruto why?" replied Iruka "Well due to my condition I have too much Chakra to do the illusion clone but I have made my own version to compensate." responded Naruto.

"Oh, is that so then by all means come up and demonstrate boy." said Mizuki with a small sneer which Naruto ignored as he walked up to the front of the class.

After a second to catch his breath Naruto began his hand signs and after a second said "Dark wood style: clone no Jutsu" and with that the floor next to him darkened and bent up wards and it began to grow before taking the shape of Naruto.

After that the floor detached from the clone and changed back to its normal color as it went back to its original position on the floor.

The clone looked around waved at Hinata before turning back to Naruto and the teachers and high-fiving Naruto.

"And due to my doujutsu if I focus I can see thru my clones but I can only do it for a short time before I start to get a migraine." said the clone.

Naruto nodded as his clone finished speaking and to prove it he walked over to a wall and closed his eyes he then told his clone to pick up a random object and stare at it.

So silently the clone walked over to the teacher's desk and looked over it before grabbing a red pen and staring at it before Naruto spoke "You are holding a red pen as if you are going to write with it."

"Well that is impressive Naruto but please return to your desk so we may continue with class." said Mizuki angry that Naruto was telling the truth and didn't mess up.

Naruto then walked back to his seat while his clone melted into the floor which darkened as he sank into it until his head was under and then the floor returned to its normal color.

As Naruto walked to his seat he became aware that someone was glaring at him the Uchiha boy to be exact Naruto decided to be playful and smiled at the Uchiha who scowled in response.

But Naruto was already in his seat before he saw it and was enjoying a conversation with Hinata who was blushing at her new idea.

"H-hey Naruto could we train after school together?" asked Hinata her blush increasing as she spoke shocked Naruto turned around with a large smile "Yeah that sounds great!" replied Naruto excitedly.

Hinata moved back in surprise at Naruto's quick response "Ok N-naruto where should we meet up then?" Naruto paused and put his hand to his chin in thought before speaking "I guess we could meet up at your house because my compound is still under construction."

Hinata nodded rapidly and then turned to the teachers to pay attention as Iruka began to speak.

(A few hours later)

Iruka turned around after writing on the board only to gain a tick mark as 95% of his class was asleep except for Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke.

Iruka growled about dumb children and slammed the book in his hands shut startling all of the sleeping children into consciousness with a jolt.

"Ok since you guys aren't paying attention how about a spar to wake you all up." said Iruka as he turned to Mizuki so that they could leave only to see that he too was asleep so he did what an good friend would do if their friend fell asleep on them…he whacked him on the head with the book he had yet to put down.

"Mizuki get up we are moving on to the physical portion of the lessons." said Iruka snickering at his friend's shocked face "Jesus man did you have to hit me that hard?" replied Mizuki as he stood up.

"Yes, now everyone come on, out to the back of the school." said Iruka as he walked to the door and thru it.

(Outside)

"Ok class we are going to have taijutsu matches and after that kunai and shurikan throwing practice." said Iruka as he stood in front of a white ring.

"Ok so first up is Sasuke and…" Mizuki grinned cruelly "Naruto." both boys walked into the ring one with a smirk and the other analyzed his opponent with intensity.

Both boys stood at opposite ends of the ring and one got in his clan's standard stance while the other just tensed his muscles in preparation "Are you both ready?" asked Iruka he got a nod from both boys "Ok then, BEGIN!" yelled Iruka as he jumped back.

Sasuke became impatient when Naruto refused to attack so he charged and swung only for Naruto to side step while throwing his own punch which was blocked and grappled by Sasuke.

Smirking Sasuke tried to sweep Naruto's legs only for Naruto to jump to the left while pulling Sasuke with making them both fall over from the weight.

Naruto rolled mid fall and slammed his knee into the Uchiha's chest knocking the wind out of Sasuke and got one punch to the face on Sasuke before Sasuke kicked him in the stomach sending Naruto to the edge of the ring while knocking the air out of his lungs.

Both boys jumped up into their fighting stances and Sasuke took a moment to wipe the blood from his lip which began to bleed when Naruto had punched him.

Iruka had decided that the two had fought enough and jumped in-between the two kids who were about to charge each other for another bout.

"OK that's enough!" yelled Iruka causing the two boys to stop mid run "What!?" both boys yelled "I am in charge and I said to stop!" Sasuke scowled "Hmm you got lucky dobe." "It's not luck teme and if you haven't noticed I am not the one bleeding."

The Uchiha growled at that and began brooding while Naruto's fangirls cheered and Sasuke's booed loudly Naruto smiled as he walked back to Hinata's side and she had a worried look on her face.

"Are you ok Naruto?" asked Hinata worriedly but Naruto just smiled and replied "I am fine." Hinata didn't look so certain and began poking gently around his stomach Naruto laughed slightly which gained her attention "You know if they didn't know any better I bet they would assume that we were a couple."

Hinata gained a shocked look before becoming crimson and passed out luckily Naruto caught her which earned Hinata a few glares from Naruto's fan girls.

With Hinata still in his arms he turned to Iruka "Iruka may I take Hinata to the nurse's office?" Iruka turned away from the civilian cat fight and faced Naruto while raising an eyebrow "What happened to her?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and replied "Well she was examining my stomach and I said that if someone didn't know any better that they might have assumed that we were a couple then she blushed and passed out."

"Ok but once she is there come back." said Iruka to which Naruto nodded and began to walk away before pausing and turning around again "Actually could you lead me to the nurse's office…I am not sure where it is." Iruka sighed but told Mizuki to take over before leading Naruto and a sleeping Hyuuga to the nurse's office.

And cut

Thank you guys for your patients with how long its been taking me to get my chapters out so thank you please review and give your opinion


	5. Chapter 5

Mokuton with a twist chapter 5

I don't own Naruto

Recap

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and replied "Well she was examining my stomach and I said that if someone didn't know any better that they might have assumed that we were a couple then she blushed and passed out."

"Ok but once she is there come back." said Iruka to which Naruto nodded and began to walk away before pausing and turning around again "Actually could you lead me to the nurse's office…I am not sure where it is." Iruka sighed but told Mizuki to take over before leading Naruto and a sleeping Hyuuga to the nurse's office.

Currently

Naruto set Hinata down on the nurse bed and smiled at her cute sleep face before leaning down and kissing her forehead softly as a small blush grew on both of their faces, Naruto leaned back and walked back to the sparing ring and right up to Iruka.

"So what did I miss?" asked Naruto making Iruka jump slightly and turned only to pause when he saw that it was just Naruto.

"Don't do that Naruto I could have hurt you." replied Iruka with a sigh "And you have not missed much." finished Iruka.

Naruto was still for a second before shaking his head and joined the group again before he realized something his only protection from fangirls was in the nurse's office so he looked around and was greeted with a terrifying sight, a group of girls staring hungrily at him needless to say Naruto was hiding behind Iruka for most of the day.

At the end of the day Naruto got up and was almost out the door when Sasuke ran past him looking back in fear so curiously Naruto looked back and was greeted with a terrifying mass consisting of Sasuke's and his fangirls and so as the saying goes birds of the feather fly together, Naruto had quickly caught up to Sasuke and was side by side with him as the mass of ravenous girls tried to catch up with them.

That night neither of the two boys got home till late at night and both had a feeling that this was going to become a common thing for them in the coming year.

12 months later (Sorry for the big skip)

Naruto and Hinata were walking silently to school enjoying one another's presence and the silence, as they decided to leave early (to avoid fangirls).

Naruto turned to Hinata curiously as a thought popped into his head "Hey Hinata that move that you used in our spar yesterday was new wasn't it?"

Hinata blushed but nodded "Yes I-I made it to help counter your Mokuton." replied Hinata shyly looking back to which Naruto smiled encouragingly at her.

"That's great! You're able to make your own moves instead of relying on preset guidelines of your clan." said Naruto excitedly "By the way what do you call it?"

Hinata paused and her blush increased "I…I haven't actually thought of a name for it y-yet." stuttered Hinata now almost entirely red.

"Oh well when you think of one please tell me." said Naruto going silent again before entering the school and heading to their classroom.

Hours later during class

Naruto was drowsily listening to Iruka's speech/lecture over the former leaders of the leaf but unfortunately for the students it gets boring after the first 10 retellings this prompted the majority to sleep, except for the Nara he always slept no matter what, never failing in his mission to avoid 'troublesome' situations.

Eventually Naruto succumbed to the cruel mistress known as sleep…however he was rescued by a rough shake, looking up Naruto was met with coal colored eyes "Get up dobe it's time to get your ass handed to you."

Naruto just smirked and got up "Ya right teme last I check we were tied." Sasuke just smirked at his rival/ sort of friend which he had gained over the 12 months in school before leading Naruto outside.

Once outside they were greeted with the sounds of fighting so they moved to the only ring left passing Hinata who quickly knocked out her opponent and followed them this earned the attention of almost everyone as their fights tended to do because they produced the most interesting fights out of the class despite being beginners.

Both got set in their stances ignoring the gathering groups when Naruto looked up and asked Sasuke "Chakra enhancements?" earning a nod from Sasuke.

Naruto smiled and began circulating chakra through his body while Sasuke did the same and with that the two lunged at each other without hesitation.

Sasuke dodged Naruto's first punch and countered with a chakra enhanced leg swipe which was successful Sasuke proceeded to then attempt an elbow to the chest but Naruto rolled at the last second and jumped up before charging at Sasuke again who was just standing up again.

This time Naruto landed his punch and knocked Sasuke backwards, soon the two boys were almost blurs to their fellow students and by the end both were bruised and slightly bloodied but happy with their progress.

After school

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata were walking home together, a tactic they had developed to avoid getting mobbed via fanboys and girls which Hinata had started to gain with her new level of confidence.

First they dropped off the Uchiha at his clan house earning a few glares from some of the residents before leaving again going to Hinata's next, the feeling of being followed increased as they walked although it did decrease after Sasuke walked home it was picking up again now as they got closer to the Hyuuga clan's compound.

Looking back Naruto saw mass of people following them, not just the other students but civilians as well…was the stalker syndrome spreading?

Naruto not wanting to find out tapped Hinata's shoulder gently causing her to look over at him and with an innocent smile he said "We should move quickly the mass is growing."

Activating her byakugan Hinata looked at the group without turning around all the way and almost froze at their numbers but tried her best to ignore them as she waited for Naruto to tell her his plan.

Naruto smiled at her and pointed upward and after a second they both jumped to the roof of one of nearby building and from there they ran to lose their fans.

After a while they reached Hinata's home so Naruto stopped at the gate and was about to say goodbye when Hinata surprised him with a kiss on the cheek "G-goodbye N-naruto, t-thank you for walking me home." said Hinata with a deep blush before running inside her compound not waiting for his response.

Naruto stood stock still a huge blush marring his features as he watched his friend and love interest in muted silence and after a minute of basking in the feeling Naruto walked back to his small compound, which had been given to him after he was given the status of clan head.

Next day

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata decided to sit together for the written test to 'support' each other AKA cheating and when the test did roll around they passed easily.

And cut

I know this is late but I am trying and I thank you for your patients


End file.
